World Of Chances
by Jemicious
Summary: Beck has always loved Tori but she wasn't interested anymore after he found out her secret. What will happen to them? I suck at summaries but please read!
1. Beck's POV

_** WORLD OF CHANCES**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_**This story is written in Beck's POV.**_

_We met in __**9**__**th**__** grade**__, she was the new girl thrown into the cage of the lion. Going to a new school isn't easy and especially when it's a school like Hollywood Arts, she got pretty easy used to our way of living, the artsy type, but that wasn't the reason why I was attracted to her, she was totally different than my girlfriend, Jade West, Jade was mean and vicious to other people. She was completely different when she was around me, but Tori is always her sweet little self, with her cute smile and perfect cheekbones. She cheered me up when everyone failed.  
But in __**10**__**th**__** grade **__, I found out a secret about her. Her happy and cheery mood was just a cover up, and I found out why, but maybe I should haven't told her that I knew, because after it we stopped speaking to each other.  
In __**11**__**th**__** grade **__I managed to get closer to her, I wanted to rekindle our friendship but she didn't feel like it, I stood outside her house every night, trying to get closer to her but it didn't work.  
In__** 12**__**th**__** grade **__we started to become friends again, but it was never like it was before. We didn't act crazy or stupid around each other like we used to, it was kind of awkward. It's like she felt that she HAD to become my friend again , so I would stop feeling bad. I didn't want that.  
Graduation came: everyone was filled with excitement and so was Tori. ' We will now announce our graduating students and their further studies/universities.' Sikowitz said. ' Andre Harris, University of California Los Angeles , Music Scholarship- Beck Oliver, University of California Los Angeles , Drama department- Robbie Shapiro, University of California Los Angeles, Drama department, - Cat Valentine, University of California Los Angeles, music department- Tori Vega, University of Southern California, music and drama department- Jade West, University of California Los Angeles, drama department. Congratulations to our students and their parents! ' Sikowitz added.- they all applauded- My excitement left when I heard Tori wasn't going to the same university as us. Maybe that's why she didn't want to get closer to me, because the goodbye would've been harder. Tori was still in a good mood, in a very good mood. She hugged everybody, even me! Little did I know that it would be the last time.  
In __**my first year of University **__I started school with lots of excitement but I still missed Tori. During the summer, I've been trying to get in touch with her but that was easier said than done. She left for New York, 3 days after graduation and came back 2 weeks ago. Cat told me all about their amazing trip in the big apple and how she was confused that NYC was just a regular city and not a giant apple with a city within. Oh, Silly Cat! ;). She showed me pictures of their trip and I didn't really look at them, only when I saw Tori on it. She was still the same. Beautiful and overwhelming as usual.  
As the year passed by, I still hadn't seen Tori, I was absolutely positive that she hated me, and I hated myself for thinking like that. Summer started and still no Tori!  
In __**my second year of University **__I got an offer to leave UCLA and get transferred to Julliard. An AMAZING university,… in NYC. I asked my friends whether I should go or not, they hesitated but all agreed on me going. Robbie had so much trouble not to cry. Cat and Jade told Tori, but she never called me to wish me luck or to stop me.  
In __**my first year at Julliard**__, __**I **__was the new student thrown into the cage of the lion. But , like Tori did, I got used to their way of life. Time flew, but somewhere in April I got a worried phone call… from Tori.  
I hesitated to call back, but there was a voice inside my head that said: call her! But my heart said: let her go. I sent her a letter._

_The letter:_

_Dear Tori_

_Maybe you'll call me someday, here the operator say the number's no good and that I had a world of chances for you._

_Love Beck_


	2. Tori's POV Part 1

World of chances.

Tori's POV

It was my first day at Hollywood Arts and I was so nervous.  
I don't know how I talked myself into this. Going to a new school meant meeting new people and that meant that there was a bigger chance of people finding out my secret.  
Yup, I have a secret. I'm not human, I'm actually a vampire and I've been one since 1790.  
No one knew my secret except of course my family, because they're vampires themselves.  
We're not that different than humans, the major thing is that we don't suck people's blood and many people say we have a 'perfect' face. That's why all my friends call me 'Cheekbones'.  
As I was entering the main building with my sister, I got more nervous than I already was.  
"Act cool and natural": Trina said. I made my way to my locker and I hid my face until someone knocked on my locker. " Who's there?" I said. "Hihi, you're funny": A high and squeaky voice said. " I'm Cat". She seemed nice. " Come let me introduce you to my friends!" Cat said and took me by the hand before I could say or do anything. " Hiiiii everyone, meet my new friend… ehmm.. hihi I forgot to ask your name." Cat said in a laughing voice. " I'm Tori, Tori Vega."  
"Oh, great. Another Vega at school. " The goth girl said.  
"Jade, be nice. Ok! I'm Beck, and welcome at HA" He shook my hand and laughed. He was actually really charming. " I'm bored, Come on." Jade said and she pulled Beck away from me.  
"Don't worry about her, she's mean but she doesn't hurt anyone, not physically at least. I'm André by the way." " And I am Robbie and this is Rex". " ehm, Nice to meet you…?  
- The bell rings-  
"Let's head to class." Robbie said.  
**The year had passed and I had a feeling I really fitted in.**  
It was hard to keep smiling all the time when I felt like crap most of the time.  
Luckily, I had Cat, André, Beck and Robbie to cheer me up a little.  
But in 10th grade, things went bad.  
Beck had found out about my secret. I don't know how but one day, he came to my place and asked if I was a vampire. I got so nervous, I freaked. I couldn't find an excuse. Bye bye secret.  
At school, I avoided Beck. I didn't want to talk to him because I knew he would start asking questions.  
**The year had passed and I was never more happy.**  
In 11th grade, I stopped avoiding Beck, yet I didn't talk to him.  
He came to my house every night and my mom told him that I didn't have time to see him.  
He never gave up. He kept on calling and I didn't give in.  
**The year had passed and Senior Year couldn't come soon enough.  
**In 12th grade, I gave in. Beck& I started talking again.  
He & Jade had broken up over the summer and he kept complaining about her not leaving him alone.  
Talking to him was weird, he knew who I was yet he didn't mention anything.  
I didn't like it, I wasn't so friendly anymore to him, I knew he noticed my strange behavior.  
And then, the moment I have been waiting for so long. GRADUATION!  
As Sikowitz welcomed us and gave the speech, I noticed Beck looking at me in a complete different way than he used to. I got uncomfortable, I hate when people looked at me that way.  
His expression got completely different when he heard I wasn't going to the same university as the rest. I chose USC because I knew no one would go there, they all went to UCLA. When Sikowitz congratulated us, I was so happy, because school was over. The torture had ended! I hugged everyone – including Beck- . And that would have been for the last time.  
**The year had passed and I was finally free!**


	3. Tori's POV Part 2

My first year of university started but I barely attended classes. I had seen this material at least 10 times so I didn't need it.  
I finally had time to listen to my voicemail and it was all from Beck. I had been in NYC for the last 2 months with Cat. She became my best friend over the years and she was the only one with whom I still talked to from HA. André texts me sometimes too but our relationship was different than the one I had with Cat. I ignored Beck completely. I didn't want to see him. The goodbye would've been too hard.  
**The year had passed and nothing had changed.  
**I started my second year at USC.  
Usual stuff, nothing interesting.  
But one day, Cat and Jade came to my house. That was unusual, because the last 2 years, Cat and Jade had been more enemies than friends.  
They told me Beck was going to leave LA and trade it for NYC because he got an offer to attend Julliard.  
I felt something breaking inside of me. If my heart would have a heartbeat, it would have stopped now.  
I felt left alone, but nevertheless, I didn't call him. I just couldn't.  
**The year had passed and too much had changed.  
**Summer ended, school started and I still hadn't called Beck.  
I wanted to, I wanted to tell him how I felt.  
I decided to call him, but I was way too nervous.  
*The phonecall*  
THIS IS THE VOICEMAIL OF BECK OLIVER, PLEASE DO YOUR THING AFTER THE BEEP.  
Heey, ehm Beck. It's me Tori.  
Ehm, yeah… How are you?  
I need you… I need to talk to you.  
Can you ehm, call me back?

He didn't call me back, he sent me a letter instead.:  
_Dear Tori_

_Maybe you'll call me someday, here the operator say the number's no good and that I had a world of chances for you._

_Love Beck_

After reading the letter multiple times, I went to my room.  
I laid flat on my back for days, weeks, months.  
If I couldn't have Beck, than nothing else mattered.  
**The year had passed and I wished I never existed.**

Note: While I was writing this part, I decided that this is not the end.  
There'll be a short part after this one. I'll upload it soon.  
Thank you for reading my story and if you reviewed, I LOVE YOU 


	4. Beck & Tori reunion?

**Hey everyone! I finally wrote the last chapter! And I'm SO HAPPY! It took me so long to write this. I wrote a few versions but I didn't like them. So this is the final chapter of ' World of Chances.' Read & review please. THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME **

Beck didn't feel well. He felt nervous, nauseous and also excited. He decided to do something crazy. He got into his car and left NYC, drove through New Jersey, Maryland, Virginia, Kentucky, Missouri, Kansas. But little did he know that Tori had done the same thing, but starting from Los Angeles.

Beck stopped at a gas station. He bought a can of Dr. Pepper and a chocolate bar. It was hot and humid outside, though Beck didn't seem to care. The few trees gave some shadow to protect him from the burning sun. Suddenly, Beck saw a familiar car stopping next to him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was that really her?

" Tori?" Beck asked in disbelief. " is that really you?"  
" hi beck, yeah. It's me. Surprise!" Tori giggled, she was nervous.  
" but what,… how…. Huh?" Beck still couldn't believe that he was standing next to her. He thought of this moment differently. He would be at her house in Los Angeles, he would surprise her by showing up at her doorstep, talking everything out. But she was one step ahead of him. She had taken the lead, she had the same idea as Beck…

" well, for the last few months, after I read your letter, something broke inside of me. I felt dead… I was never really alive, but the letter made me feel like I was really gone, like I was nothing. You didn't want me anymore, which is understandable, but I thought we could make it through everything. I just needed time, I needed time to adjust to the fact that there's someone who takes me for me and wants to be my friend, even more. And I wanted that. I wanted you. You found out about my secret on your own and you didn't tell anyone. I knew I could trust you, but I didn't. I thought if I'd trust you, that I would end up getting hurt. I was selfish. " Tori poured her heart out, after she was done, she looked up at Beck and he stood there with the cutest smile on his face. " why are you smiling?" Tori asked confused.  
"because you just confessed that you liked me." He said with a huge smile. Beck took Tori's hand and put it on his heart.

" you might not have a heartbeat, but I do. And my heart beats only for you. I always wanted you, and I still want you." Tori didn't know what to say, " is it appropriate to ask for permission to kiss you?" she said. "I thought you'd never ask" Beck said, and he leaned in for the best kiss he had ever gotten. _She had a world of chances, but she blew them all. But if you truly love someone, then there's always another chance. _

**THE END! **

**Thanks for reading my story! I wrote other stories too, if you want to check them out, that'd be super nice. ( they're Degrassi and Jemi stories BTW **** )**

**Have a nice day everyone!**

**Love xxx**


End file.
